Hermanos
by Lein Eorin
Summary: Folken y Van se encuentran antes de que su destino llegue a la amarga conclusión. SideStory


HERMANOS

**Por: LeinGeminis**

Se encontraba sentado en la ventana viendo la luna fantasma, aquella luna mística que siempre veía cada noche y a la cual le pedía profundamente sus deseos, aun no se acostumbraba a la idea de no estar en aquel lugar mecánico en su mayoría donde la gente era fría de pensamientos…Zaibach, su antiguo hogar estaba a punto de entrar en una guerra.

Pero no le importaba pues ahora se encontraba intentando reedificar su camino, en Asturia lo valoraban todos al igual que en Zaibach solo por sus conocimientos tecnológicos

**_"¿en algún lugar me valoraran por lo que soy?"_** siempre se lo preguntaba **_"eso de un modo u otro no interesa"_** se sonrió y luego se acerco a una mesita y saco los planos de su maquina transformadora de sueños

Recordó que gracias a sus estudios y esfuerzo pudo entender al igual que ese maldito Dorkiri el secreto de la antigua atlantis, la función de la maquina, pero la cual ninguno de los dos controlaba a su totalidad, escucho unos pasos tras de el y volteo a mirar

- Folken…- el joven de mirada fiera entro sin permiso a la habitación

- Eres tu – Folken sonrió tristemente casi ilegible

- ¿Qué es lo que obtendrás con todo esto? – se acerco mas y se miraron el rostro a la luz tenue de una vela

- ¿Por qué crees que obtendré algo? – Folken lo invito a sentarse pero el se negó

- ¿acaso crees que alguien como yo te creería toda esta reedificación? Tal vez puedas engañar a Hitomi o a Dreiden pero a mi no, te conozco mas que eso – le dio un escalofrió al ver su brazo metálico

- ¿en verdad quieres saber?...

- …- bajo la mirada pues no pudo contestar siempre había sabido que su hermano lo deducía todo…el sabia que no venia a preguntarle eso en realidad

- ¿a que haz venido Van? – Folken lo miro tristemente

- sabes bien a que he venido...¡he venido por respuestas, ¡respuestas que me debes!…- le grito furioso y se acerco hasta quedar frente a frente a pocos centímetros de separación  
- si, eso es verdad, pero te conté todo eso en Fanelia, ya te he dado las explicaciones que mereces – le dio la espalda y dejo los planos en la mesa

- eso no es cierto…aun no me has dicho ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no regresaste?

- Por que yo quería cumplir mi sueño van – le grito exaltado

- Eso lo se Folken ¿pero cual fue ese sueño? – apretó sus puños mirándolo muy mal

- Yo quería un lugar mejor para todos Van…yo quería un lugar donde no necesitáramos de violencia para tomar el trono que nos pertenece…un lugar donde la silueta de ese maldito dragón no nos persiguiera, a ti…a mi…- miro la ventana y fuera la luna

- ¡Pero lo único que lograste con todo esto fue huir de las batallas, tu sabias lo de Fanelia, tu la condenaste, a toda su gente, sin corazón alguno, eso es de cobardes Folken, y tu no lo eras, no cuando eras el Folken que yo conocía! – le grito con mas fuerza mientras se aguantaba un nudo en su garganta

- Pero el Folken que tu decías conocer…murió Van, se fue, todos sus sueños fueron arrancados igual que su brazo, agonizaba al ver así a mi padre, mi madre sufriendo, no quería ser rey, no debía ser rey – miro su mano metálica

- ¿Y por eso jamás regresaste a Fanelia? ¿Por que no querías ser rey? – el joven agacho la mirada

- No regrese por miedo Van…no pude vencer al dragón, el tenia tanto derecho de vivir como cada habitante de Fanelia, ¿que dirían todos ustedes?

- Nada Folken…te maldecía mas por dejarme solo que por no haber derrotado a ese maldito dragón - le grito mientras sacaba su espada  
- Van…Dorkiri cambio mi destino, me uso como otro peón para lograr su propósito, así como uso a Naria y Eriya – sonrió levemente al recordar a sus dos fieles amigas, las únicas que lo amaban sin importar nada – sin ellas no soy nada – susurro

- Claro te dio la oportunidad de construir tus sueños y los preferiste a cambio de tu familia – miro el sello de la espada y la saco por completo

- No van, yo quería lo mejor para Gaea. Pero me equivoque, tome malas decisiones, me equivoque en todo – escucho la espada pero no hizo nada al respecto, segui mirando la luna

- Si y crees que ayudando a Asturia a pelear con Zaibach borra la sangre que hay en tus manos…ESTAS EQUIVOCADO! – se lanzo con la espada en contra de su hermano tenia tantas ganas de acabar con todo el sufrimiento de su corazón pero Folken detuvo la espada con su mano metálica antes de que lo golpeara.

- Van…si deseas hacerlo, hazlo de frente, ese no es tu estilo – Folken lo miro destrozado bajo su mano dejando que la espada de el rey samurai Van se acercara a unos cuantos centímetros lejos de su cuello

- Folken…eres un maldito ¿me oyes?...jamás te perdonare haber destruido Fanelia, ni por la muerte de todo Freid…ni por haberme dejado solo – grito con todas sus fuerzas y acerco mas la espada, comenzó a derramar unas lagrimas que no pudo contener

- Van…sabes que te quiero…hermano – estaba como despidiéndose, su voz se oía cortada llena de dolor

- Pero yo…yo…ESTOY RESENTIDO – Van tiro la espada y abrazo con fuerza a su hermano mayor llorando, la mirada de Folken se sorprendido creyó que jamás volvería a sentir tan cerca a Van

- Pero no debes Van, tu serás quien saque a toda Gaea adelante Hitomi te ayudara con eso, y yo…y yo siempre… sin importar lo que pase estaré a tu lado - Folken lo abrazo afectuosamente sabia que ni aunque hiciera todo lo que estuviera en sus manos borraría todo lo que Van había pasado, tenia ganas de quitar su dolor de alguna forma

- Pero eso…no importa ya, Tu…YA NO ME IMPORTAS - Van lo empujo mirándolo con furia y lagrimas mezcladas, sentía tristeza dolor y rabia juntas una peligrosa combinación, recordó antes de esas palabras a Bargas a quien Dilandau y Folken mataron juntos

- Van…- Folken bajo la mirada y luego volvió a mirarlo – Adiós…hermano

- ….- se seco las lagrimas, sabia que no podía perdonarlo aun, necesitaba mas tiempo para borrar las heridas y volver a el, sin rencores, sin dolor, sin lagrimas y sufrimiento, por ahora no podía darle más que eso…tomo su espada y salio corriendo del cuarto

- Yo te juro Van…que acabare con Dorkiri con mis propias manos, el pagara por todo lo que nos hizo - Folken derramo unas leves lagrimas y callo hincado al suelo

- El pagara… – entonces vinieron a su mente varios recuerdos, su padre en la cama agonizante encargándole a su familia y el reino, su madre desplegando sus bellas alas blancas para despedirse de el, Naria y Eriya a sus pies acariciándole el rostro, Hitomi hablando con el después de correr…y al final Van…su hermano sonriéndole calurosamente una tarde lluviosa en Fanelia

- ¡¡VAAAAANNNNNN!

Un grito desgarrador surgió de su boca y dos hermosas alas negras se extendieron de su espalda rompiendo su ropa, el grito se extendió al vació, todos en el castillo lo escucharon…un grito que Van jamás olvidaría


End file.
